Awakening - New Beginnings
by csihawk
Summary: We know the events during the game. But what was going on before the game began? Look into the mindsets of some of the characters years before Robin woke up in the middle of that field.


Fire Emblem Awakening - Beginnings

The mansion's garden played host to a night concert of crickets, filling the air with a peaceful melody. Gentle breezes through the trees provided a rustling accompaniment to the insects' string instruments. Nature's melody was particularly inspiring in that moment, which caused the lord of the house to unknowingly join in the music with his own hum.

The door to the drawing room opened, and a servant walked in. "All is well, milord?" the servant asked.

"Indeed! And it is all the greater, with the presence of your graceful beaut-"

"Then I shall be leaving to prepare for your travels." The servant bowed as she cut her lord's words off. "Have a pleasant night."

"You wouldn't care to stay for a moment and enjoy some…" The servant backed out of the room before the lord could finish any invitation to the plate of cookies that he was currently enjoying. "My, the attitude the servants have these days," he said to himself, grabbing a cookie and resuming his humming. He walked to the open window and sat on the window frame, gazing outside. He paused his humming and took a bite of the cookie, admiring the night sky.

Downstairs, the servant had gathered some documents and was ready to leave. She smiled and bowed to a butler, then opened the front door and walked out of the house. She followed a brick path that led to a stables. As she walked, she noticed the faint humming of her master had stopped, leaving a blanket of uneasy silence over her surroundings. She stopped walking and tensed her hand on her side, uncomfortable with the silence.

Suddenly, she dove to the side and rolled in the dirt, a few arrows taking her place on the brick path. She immediately looked up from her evasive roll and saw two dark figures running toward her. A brief glimmer, reflecting a dim torchlight, revealed that they were carrying blades. The servant stood up and took one strong step forward, releasing a handaxe in the process. While she couldn't see clearly in the night, the clang of two metal objects making contact told her that the swordsmen had blocked her handaxe. She gritted her teeth and drew her steel axe.

The swordsmen raised their blades in unison as they ran toward the servant. The servant suddenly jumped forward, disrupting their steps and catching one of the swordsmen off form. As the swordsman adjusted to the servant's sudden relocation, the servant swung her axe upwards to both strike and parry the swordsman's downwards attack. The attack never came, as the swordsman fell to the ground, holding his chin because of a newly sliced wound.

The servant turned to the other swordsman, who did launch an attack. She blocked the downwards strike with the shaft of her axe. The swordsman then readjusted the angle of his sword for a thrusting attack to the servant's head. She stepped back to dodge the thrust, then reset her stance. The swordsman, not wanting to provide any time to breathe, continued pressing the attack with a sideways slash.

Suddenly, the swordsman jerked to the side and fell, an arrow sticking out of his side. He squirmed on the ground in pain, clutching his side, when another arrow to his neck ended any future movements.

The servant turned to her side to see her master walking up to her. "Milord!" she exclaimed, running up to him.

"Are you okay, Cherche?"

"I am," Cherche acknowledged. "What, no clever wordplay? Are you well? This is not the Duke Virion I know."

"My dear, the assurance of your safety and well-being comes first. And second comes the appreciation of your timeless beauty…"

The loud shriek of a wyvern shattered the night's silence. "It looks like Minerva found some dinner," Cherche said, looking into the distance. She walked to the surviving swordsman, squirming on the ground and groaning in pain, and turned to her master. "What should we do?" she asked.

Virion brushed his silvery blue hair aside and stared at the swordsman. "You committed the heinous act of attacking a lady of such virtue and beauty."

"Aaaagh! I won't talk!" the man shouted in between grunts of pain.

"Then I will grant you a mercy, to join your comrades," Virion said. He looked at Cherche and gave a curt nod.

Cherche raised her axe into the air, then let it drop. The air was silent again. "Is the rest of the manor secure?" Cherche asked, wiping some blood off from her face.

"Yes. The guards found two archers elsewhere." Virion looked at the now-dead swordsman. "They acted earlier than anticipated."

"The warning from the Chon'sin agent turned out to be true. But how does that change our plans?"

"It doesn't. But we must act with due haste."

Cherche nodded, then whistled. "Minerva!" she called. A loud wail echoed in the air. A moment later, the flapping of wings blew Virion's and Cherche's hair as an intimidating wyvern found a spot to land. The wyvern moved its head next to Cherche and dropped an axe from its mouth. "Why, Minverykins! Is this for me? You are such a good partner." Cherche gave Minerva an affectionate pat on the head, which prompted Minerva to roar and Virion to back away. "Don't worry, that was a happy roar," Cherche explained.

"Of… course…" Virion said.

Minerva turned its head to Virion and growled.

"Oh, stop joking around, Minerva. He's my liege, not a snack," Cherche said, tapping Minerva's nose with her hand to admonish the wyvern.

"Then with all haste, please finish the arrangements, and we will speak later," Virion said, starting to move back to the house and away from Minerva. "Pleasant night to you, my lovely, dearest serv-"

Minerva howled, cutting Virion off. Virion ran back into the house

"Of course," Cherche said. "I will be off then." Cherche walked to Minerva's side, her hand tracing Minerva's skin. She stopped before Minerva's wing, near the saddle. She placed a foot in a stirrup, then hoisted herself up into the saddle. She leaned close to Minerva's head and massaged Minerva's neck. "Let's go, Minerva," she said. Minerva shrieked and took flight. Cherche looked back at the mansion and the rest of the town. From a distance, there was no evidence that the small battle had ever occurred. _'There isn't any sign that the peace we've had these past few years has just been shattered. Just like those cute little grasshoppers' concert.'_

* * *

A young woman stood at the center of four branches of bamboo, sticking vertically on their own respective pedestals. A gust of wind blew through the woman's raven-colored hair, providing a refreshing kindness from the sun. A few cherry blossom petals sailed past, causing the woman to smile, close her eyes, take a deep breath, and let her mind escape to images of better days.

The breeze subsided, and the woman's hair fell back down. The woman opened her eyes and unsheathed a curved single-edged sword. She swung the sword and spun around, then sheathed her sword again. As fast as the woman's smile had disappeared, all four of the bamboo branches started falling at the midway point, sliced perfectly in half. The upper halves of the bamboo branches fell and announced the woman's success with the sounds of the hollow, wooden tubes bouncing on the ground. The woman took a handkerchief and dabbed her face to remove the sweat that had escaped her white hairband.

"Milady!"

The woman turned to see a messenger running up to her, waving an envelope. The woman clenched her scabbard tightly, anxious about the possible news.

"News from Rosanne, milady," the messenger said, handing the envelope to the noble woman. As she opened the envelope and unfolded the paper, the messenger leaned in forward in curiosity. "Can we expect assistance from Rosanne?" the messenger asked.

The woman's eyes traced the words on the paper. She exhaled in relief. "There was an attempt on the Duke of Rosanne, but the assassination attempt failed. He is safe."

"Then they will be sending aid?"

"Oh, were that to be true! It is good that their duke is alive and motivated. But it is likely we are the ones who will need to come to their aid. Well, my brother will be able to keep the line back."

"What shall we do, then, Lady Say'ri?"

"For now, let us report to my brother. He has been anticipating word from Rosanne with great interest. Come!" Say'ri led the way to the horses, her hold on her scabbard more relaxed. _'With our allies growing, my parents inspiring the people, and dear Yen'Fay leading our forces, I know Chon'sin will be safe.'_

* * *

The grass began to sway as the flapping wings of a pegasus came closer to the ground. The pegasus landed, took a few steps forward, then came to a stop. The pegasus neighed, as if to tell its rider that it was safe to disembark now. The rider moved her legs to one side of the pegasus, ready to jump off. Two heeled sandals made contact with the ground. The rider brushed her dark, red hair away from her eyes, and walked toward a long, stone barracks.

"Cordelia!" a young, grey-brown haired woman called, while running toward the rider. Cordelia smiled at the sight of her friend coming to greet her. Cordelia couldn't help but grimace briefly when she saw her friend trip and fall flat on her face. She ran up to her friend to meet her and spare her of any additional immediate falls.

"Sumia, good to see you," Cordelia said, outstretching her arms for an embrace.

Sumia dusted herself off and accepted the hug. "Ohhh, Cordelia, I've been wondering how you've been! It's been months now!"

"I know, it's been too long," Cordelia said. They separated and looked at each other.

"My, you look so much stronger!" Sumia said. "How has Pegasus Knight training been?"

Cordelia closed her eyes and sighed. "It's been difficult," she admitted. "Whenever I think I've mastered something, I find out there's something else I need to learn. There's just so much. And the other knights, they have so much more experience. I don't know if I'm going to make it," Cordelia said. She sighed again.

"Nonsense, of course you'll make it!" Sumia said, patting Cordelia's shoulders. "You were one of the youngest recruits! I know you'll catch up in no time! And surpass them, too!"

"Hah, sure thing, Sumia," Cordelia said, laughing.

"I just know it!" Sumia said. "And the flower petals said so yesterday, too."

"The flower petals… Oh." Cordelia smiled at memories of Sumia with several petals on the floor of their training barracks. "I'm glad you haven't changed," Cordelia said, "but haven't you grown out of that?"

"No way! Not while it keeps working!"

"Well, enough of that. How have you been?" Cordelia asked.

"Well…" Sumia looked down and kicked a small rock on the ground. "It's been okay. I've just been taking care of the animals so far. But none have really taken to me."

"Maybe you're just being a perfectionist?" Cordelia said. "But don't worry, I'm sure the perfect mount will come along. Phila wouldn't have accepted you if she didn't see promise."

Sumia balled her hands into fists. "And that's why I'm going to keep training! I'm not going to let Phila or Chrom down! For Ylisse!"

Cordelia tensed for a moment when she heard Sumia's words. "That's right," Cordelia said. "For Chr… Ylisse!"

"So Cordelia, what brings you here to visit?" Sumia asked. "I was happy to get your letter and hear you were coming, but this is pretty rare!"

"Oh, right," Cordelia said. She sighed. "I'm being assigned to the border."

"Oh! Oh, Cordelia, but why?" Sumia said. "You've been saying the other knights have been hazing you, and I know you could have a place in the Shepherds. I can ask Captain Chrom if you'd like-"

"No!" Cordelia exclaimed, putting her hand up in protest. She relaxed a little when she saw Sumia's confused look. "Er, no, don't worry about it. It would be lovely to be back with you and Ch… training. But there's too many distractions. I accepted this assignment. Yeah, this is to better myself. This is for Ylisse."

"Cordelia…" Sumia looked at Cordelia affectionately for a moment, before taking her in for another embrace. "Be safe, Cordelia. I'll be training hard to catch up with you."

"Hah, thank you," Cordelia said. "Though we both have a lot of training to do." They parted and looked at each other. Cordelia saw that Sumia had some tears developing in her eyes. "Though I'm not leaving just now! Come on, let's enjoy this time before I leave."

Sumia smiled and wiped her eyes. "Of course!" she said. "Let's go into town!"

"Let's get inside first and change, how about that?" Cordelia asked, looking around.

Sumia put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my, I haven't even let you inside! Yes, yes, let's go inside. Maybe I'll bake a pie for you. Come, come!" Sumia started ushering Cordelia into the barracks.

"There's no hurry!" Cordelia said as she was pushed forward. "So… is… is Lord Chrom here?"

"Chrom? No, he's at a meeting with the Exalt, I believe. I made a pie for him, but I'll make yours twice as delicious!"

"Oh, thanks. I hope Chrom's meeting goes well," Cordelia said. She sighed. _'The border has been getting worse, with all these bandits coming in from Plegia. Naga, grant me the strength, that I may protect my friends, Ylisse, and Chrom…'_

* * *

A candle on the writing table revealed a woman's face in an otherwise dark room. In the woman's hand was a letter that she had just finished reading. The contents of the letter made her ponder, her hand completely forgetting that she was still holding the letter. Her mind wandered far away from the room she was in..

The candle flickered as a door creaked open, letting some air breeze through the room and escape through the window. The woman didn't turn, but she knew who her guest was.

"Hello, my beautiful daughter," the man said.

"My loving father, what a pleasant surprise," the woman said, a smile on her face but some sarcasm in her voice. She turned around to finally face her guest. The man walked up to her and opened his arms. She stood up from her chair and received him. They embraced for a few seconds before parting.

"So you have received the letter," the man said, seeing the open letter in her hand. "Good."

"Yes, I only just got it today. ...Not what I was expecting, but I do appreciate the reminder to stay on my toes."

"I know you will be up to the task. You will be perfect. You are my gifted daughter, so of course you will be fine."

"Hah! Thank you, daddy, but you can only compliment me so much before I tire of it."

The man put his hands on the woman's shoulders. "All of my words are true, though. I can trust you to do what is necessary, and all will succeed." He pushed aside some strands of platinum hair and gazed into the woman's eyes. "I know you will not disappoint, my dear Aversa."

"When you put so much confidence in your words, even an appointment to the Mad King doesn't seem so difficult."

The man continued to analyze Aversa's unwavering eyes. After a moment, he removed his hands from Aversa's shoulders and nodded acceptingly. "I know the position of tactician has a high turnover rate under Gangrel. And a high death rate."

Aversa laughed haughtily. "You do wonders in building confidence."

"Worry not, though."

"I wasn't. None of his aides were a person such as I," Aversa said. "In one year I will establish my connection with him, and in another year, I will be in a position of power and influence."

"Good."

"It is the same as everyone else. Just a higher level this time." Aversa smiled, confident in her skills and almost eager to take on this challenge.

The man smiled. "Of course. You are my lovely, intelligent, and skilled daughter, after all."

"Thanks, little ole' daddy," Aversa said, her usual hints of sarcasm present in her voice. "I shall accomplish all of this, all for you, my father."

"All for Grima."

"Yes, but of course," Aversa said.

The man smiled again. "Have a lovely evening, my sweet, precious daughter. I look forward to hearing of your success." The man embraced Aversa. He then parted from Aversa again, looked up and down at Aversa, and smiled once more.

"Good night to you as well, my father." Aversa watched as the tall man walked out of the room. Aversa then sat down at the table again and waved the letter back and forth. All her smiles were gone, and she returned to her pondering. _'I don't know how Gangrel managed to consolidate all the power. Well, Gangrel may be mad, but he is easy to predict. And in a few years, Validar will be able to ascend to the throne. Maybe then I'll be accepted, with genuine praise and genuine smiles. Hah! No matter. We will see how much blood must be shed before Validar or Grima are satisfied.'_

* * *

 ** _A/N_** I've been wanting to write something for each section of the game. To Love a Memory is focusing on events in the first part of the game. Searching for an Olive Branch is focusing on the 2 year gap. And then I started writing something set in the war with Valm, that would focus on Robin x another character. And as I was writing a prologue for the war with Valm, I ended up covering many characters' points of view. And as I wrote for many characters, I reflected on the number of FE:A harems and thought... should I stick with just Robin x 1... or write the Valm war story aaaand a harem too... Ugh, what to doooo. So many story ideas!So I'm not sure if this story will be independent or if this will indeed be the story I have envisioned for the war with Valm.

Anyhoo, please read and review! This story is unique from my other two in that it covers multiple points of view. And if people like this, then I'll continue it. And don't worry, I am continuing my other stories, too!


End file.
